This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During 2008-2009, we have initiated a new collaborative project with the UW juvenile non-human primate core and University of Pittsburgh concerning effects of vaccination on brain development. In this study, juvenile monkeys receiving vaccination undergo PET imaging using [C-11]diprenorphine, opioid antagonist. Changes in receptor distribution are accessed using tracer kinetic modeling and parametric mapping. For this study, the tracer [C-11]diprenorphine was synthesized in the Radiology Department for the first time. Another new study that will be started in Spring 2009 is to use PET scan to monitor in vivo migration of stem cells in the lung. This collaborative research with Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center uses [Cu-64]PTSM to label stem cells in vitro. Labeled stem cells will be administered intravenously, and homing of these cells to the lung will be monitored by PET imaging over 3 days. PET imaging of Cu-64 labeled tracers has been established previously in 2007-2008 (Cu-64 labeled monoclonal antibody imaging in non-human primate). PET imaging of Cu-64 labeled monoclonal antibody imaging will also be continued in 2008-2009.